Juice
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: Leo finally gets his juice. Mark/Oc implied. (Mech-X4 Week Day 2: Medbay Moment)


**I would have written this on sunday, as I thought being just one day ahead would be fine, but then I had trouble sleeping after midnight early sunday morning, and then didn't get any good ideas because I was too tired.**

 **But tonight, my cat gave me an idea when he discovered yarn as a plaything instead of only laying on it, since my grandma just started teaching me how to crochet last month, so then during a rewatch the blanket around Leo's shoulders became craft porn.**

 **And last monday. I was just too tired to finish it.**

 **I feel shitty because I'm supposed to be on top of things since Mech-X4 week was my idea but there's too much shit going on and I have too muchshit to pack so we can move.**

* * *

Breana walked in the medby to check on Leo now that he was fully awake. "Hey, Leo, my name is Breana, I'm Spyder's cousin, and Mark's girlfriend, and I just wanted to check on you. Do you need anything?"

Leo stared at her, trying to process what he just said because he didn't expect another person to be brought in on the Mech secret, especially a girl. "I never got my juice. And do you have another blanket?"

Breana nodded. "I do, I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Leo said.

Breana smiled. "You're welcome." She walked out of the medbay into the living area, proceeding to grab a Minute Maid apple juice from the mini fridge, as well as grabbing a light blue blanket she had just finished crocheting from her little desk area, since Spyder's house had become overwhelmed with handmade blankets with how stressed out she had been, and she could always make another blanket to donate to charity.

"Here you go." Breana handed Leo the bottle of apple juice before dropping the lightweight blanket over Leo's shoulders.

Leo opened the juice bottle and took a few sips before he screwed the top back on, then ran his hand over the soft yarn-fabric of the blanket. "This blanket is really soft."

Breana nodded. "It'll be even softer after it gets washed. I just finished it yesterday."

"You made it?" Leo wondered.

Breana nodded. "I crochet, and more often than not I'm either stress crafting, stress baking or stress inventing."

"Stress inventing?" Leo asked her.

Breana nodded. "As what happens when you not only have super smarts as one of your powers, but have a very famous inventor for a dad." At Leo's bewildered face, she added: "I'm bionic, by the way."

"I see." Leo said. "But you weren't in the press release a few years ago."

"But my twin brother was." Breana pointed out.

"Which one's your brother?" Leo asked.

"Well, Danny's my twin brother, but all of them are my siblings." Breana answered.

"Oh." Leo deadpanned, looking around the room before his eyes caught on to a large scar on her right arm. "How'd you get that big scar on your arm?"

Breana blushed, looking at the degloving scar on her right arm. "This one?" She saw Leo nod, before she sighed a little. "Degloving wound, I just barely had enough skin cells left for it to heal without a graft." She swallowed a bit.

Leo frowned at her. "Who would do something like that?"

"Someone worse than Harper." Breana shook her head.

Leo looked down. "I shouldn't have asked."

Breana shrugged. "It's fine, considering everyone asks about this scar when I wear short sleeves for the first time around them, and you've just been through something similar, except you actually got food most of the time."

Leo nodded. "You were kidnapped too?" He winced when he heard it out loud, wishing he hadn't asked that question.

"When I was little." Breana confirmed. "It was a huge deal in the media when it happened, yet I wasn't found until Adam, Bree and Chase found me and Danny on a mission." She made an extra effort to keep her voice steady.

Leo just nodded, silently taking another sip of juice.

"So, I get it. Shit more often than not I have nightmares, and I can have a panic attack at the drop of a hat. So I'll be here if you need to talk or vent, as long as you don't yell."

Leo nodded. "So, what's it like having bionics?"


End file.
